Blooming Love
by Fuyunoshi
Summary: Four girls are transferring to Shikon High, a jerk, pervert, slut, player, goth and punk infested school. Five people were different from the others...Pairings:InuKag MirSan KouAya SessRin Rated for future violence. And now swears.
1. New Student

A/N:Hihi! This is my first fan fic...say it's bad...kk? There's no swears...I think...

_Summary:Four girls are transferring to Shikon High, a jerk, pervert, slut, player, goth and punk infested school. Five people were different from the others...Pairings:InuKag MirSan KouAya SessRin_

_**Blooming Love**_

_**1.New Students**_

"Kagome! You're going to **_the _**Shikon High! I mean**_ the _**Shikon High!" screamed a wavy, black hair girl. She wore a pink cream-colored sweater with a rose red knee-high skirt. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black.

"Yes! What's so wrong about it, Ayumi?" asked a black haired girl with brown eyes. She was wearing a red kimono, long-sleeved, belly-button shirt with a mid-thigh red-pink shorts.

"That's the badest school in all of Tokyo, Kagome!" exclaimed a short black hair girl with dark-grey eyes.She was wearing a yellow halter top with cream-colored long skirt."Right, Eri?"

"In all of _Japan_, to be exact, Yuka," corrected Eri, who has shoulder-lengh black hair with grey-brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless lime green knee-lengh dress.

"Kagome! Eri! Yuka! Ayumi!" someone yelled dully in the distant.

"Eh? Sango, Ayame, Rin! You're late," teased Kagome.

"Sorry! We are going to Shikon High," panted a girl with brown butt-lengh hair with a small pig-tail on the right side. She had hazeleyes. She wore a long sleeved cream-colored silk shirt with a light yellow, pink-flowered printed knee-lengh skirt.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka stared at them as if their guys dressed like a girl. "R-Rin, Sango, Ayame, Kagome, we wish you luck at Shikon High. Tell us about your first day..." said Yuka.

"Thank you, Yuka, that school is from h-h-h-hell!" sobbed Rin.

"I'll protect them from perverts! Don't worry, guys," assured a dark brown haired girl with darker brown-colored eyes. She wore pink eyeshadow. She wore a light pink halter top with a lighter pink-colored jeans.

"R-really! What about the punks and goths, Sango? Oh, and the jerks? Some are demons and some are half-demons, you know? Also the jerks and sluts! And the players? I heard som teachers will hit you in gym really hard if you can't dodge it! But..." paused Eri, seeing her friends start shivering, starting to tear up and shake. "it's only a rumor though..."

"It's 7:30 already! We're late!" cried the girl with red hair in two pony-tails at both side of the head and green eyes. She wore a white head band. She wore a black tube top and a white knee-lengh skirt.

"Eh! Ahh! You're right, Ayame! Let's go!" yelled Sango.

---At Shikon High---

"SETTLE DOWN STUPID STUDENTS! WE GOT NEW STUDENTS! PLEASE MAKE THEM FEEL WELCOME IDIOTS!" they heard the teacher roar.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU"RE YELLING AND THEY JUST GOT HERE!" some guy yelled back.

"Inuyasha told me that there girls!" chimed another guy.

"Miroku! Don't grope them! Don't you have a girlfriend already?" a girls voice yelled.

"Of course i do, sweet peach pie."

"Argh! You make me sick!"

"Must be his girlfriend, i suppose," whispered Rin.

"COME IN!" roared the angry teacher.

"Yes! Come in, sweet-hearts."

"SHUT UP, MIROKU!" everyone yelled.

They came in noticed. 'They're so rude!' thought Kagome.

"O-ok! D-d-don't y-yell like th-that," retorted Miroku in a shaky voice. He had long hair kinda tied in a little rat's tail. He had black eyes, too. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that has the words 'I'm Innocent It's my Cursed Hand' and darker colored jeans.

"It's the only way to make you shut up, perverted monk," spat a guy with silver hair and dull golden eyes. He wore a white shirt with the words 'Stupid Foolish Humans' and on the back says 'Little Filfy Half-Breeds' and black pants.

"Baka-Sesshy, your wearing the shirt again!" whined a girl with dark purple hair and black eyes with a bit of crimson on the bottom. She wore a light purple kimono sleeved shirt with a pair of purple jeans that had a dark purple dragon around the right pant leg.

"Name's Sesshomaru not Baka-Sesshy! The human brats are here with a demon in their group. A priestess, a demon exterminator, a wolf demon and a brat, Yume," stated Sesshomaru.

"Your names?" asked the teacher rudely.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi!" chirped Kagome happily.

"Name's Sango Taijiya.You are a pervert. If you touch me or any of us, you'll regret it," warned Sango pointing at Miroku.

"I'll try not to, Dearest Sango, but your beauty is uncomparable," sighed Miroku.

Samgo blushed madly. "Sh-shut up! Go d-die!"

"Only if you'll come with me, Dearest Sango."

"My name is Ayame Yorojok," interupted Ayame before Sango could say a threat.

"M-my name i-is Rin Toki-Tokij-jin," stammered Rin.

"I'm Mr.Hoshiyomi," muttered Mr.Hoshiyomi. "Suichiwa!"

"Hai!" answered Yume.

A/N:Yay! I'm finally finished! Review! Should I discontinue or continue?


	2. Roommates

A/N:I think i forgot to do the disclaimer thing on the first chapter...Anyways _Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha..._

Oh! And P.S:

"Blah.Blah."-speaking

'Blah.Blah.'-thinking

_Blah.Blah._-sounds

_**Blooming Love**_

_**2.Roommates**_

"Suichiwa, take Higuashi, Taijiya, Yorojok and Tokijin, for a tour," said Mr.Hoshiyomi quite rudely.

"Hai! I understand!" said Yume standing up.

"Takahashi Jr., Houshi, Takahashi Sr., and Wolfy! They'll be your roommates!"

_Bam! Bam!_

Inuyasha and kouga fell off their chair. "Any problems, brats?" asked Mr.Hoshiyomi while smirking.

"Why no! Your the best teacher ever," said Miroku with a perverted grin.

"Hell ya!" yelled Inuyasha and Kouga.

"How can you trust me not to kill them?" asked Sesshomaru.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY WITH THEM!" yelled the girls.

"One: you have to stay here. Two: the girls and boys room is full, not them. Any questions?" Mr.Hoshiyomi smirked evilly.

"Full?"

"They all have two bed in the same room. There are 100 rooms. Everyone has they're own room including teachers. Girls: clothes, make up, and shoes. Boys: Cd's, games, and they trashed the place. Yume: half of her room is a achery target practice, the other bed is ocupied with her stuff animals and they all refuse to move including the teachers."

"Who wants to be with me?" interupted Miroku.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru came down. "I pick him!" shouted Ayame as she hid behind Kouga.

"Then, me him," muttered Rin as she hid behind Sesshomaru.

"M-," Sango got cut off as Kagome hid behind Inuyasha shouting:

"Him! Good luck Sango!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! Traitors! TRAITORS! I'll never forget this! Ever! I tell you, EVER!" yelled Sango as she looked at Miroku.

"Hehe! You guys are weird! Let's see... uhh super pervert," said Yume coming as she pointed to Miroku.

"Major jerk." Pointed to Inuyasha.

"Cold-hearted." Pointed to Sesshomaru.

"And waaaaaaay toooooooo thick-headed." Pointed to Kouga.

"I see..." sighed Sango in relief.

"Let me itroduce them, pervert is Miroku Houshi. Jerk is Inuyasha Takahashi. Cold-hearted is Sesshomaru Takahashi. Yes they're brothers. Thick headed is Kouga Wolfy," said Yume, smiling."I'm Yume Suichiwa! Let's go! I'll show you around! You too, guys!" She pushed them out the door with ease.

'She's strong...' thought Sango, 'too strong. Is she a full or half demon?'

---After School:With Inuyasha and Kagome---

"Nice room, Inuyasha! It's so roomy and it's bigger then my room!" exclaimed Kagome

"Ya well, shut up! I hope you got least then the rest of the girls in the school, girl," retorted Inuyasha.

"I'm Kagome, not girl jerk! Hear that! Ka-go-me!"

"Like I care!"

"'Like I care' he says! He will learn my name! I tell you! He wil!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one in particular..."

"As in your self?"

"Hm? Pretty much..."

_Silence._

'God! This silence is killing me! Talk Inuyasha, talk...'

'I think the tence in here can be almost solid...'

---Miroku and Sango---

"Dearest Sango, will you bare my child?" asked Miroku.

"...No..." replied Sango.

"Why not?"

_Rub! Rub!_

_Silence._

_Smack!_

"PERVERT!"

"...You hit hard, Dearest Sango..."

"Just Sango, pervert! Also I hit hard 'cause I hold this 50 pound demon bone boomerang like it's me breathing! I also swing it around!"

"So your friends with Lady Kagome, Lady Rin and Lady Ayame?"

"...Yes..."

_Silence._

_Sigh!_ 'Man! it's so quiet!'

'So quiet...Maybe it's because Dearest Sango wants me to say something...'

---Kouga and Ayame---

"Ayame, right?" asked Kouga.

"Ya, why?" answered Ayame.

"No reason..."

_Silence._

"Ayame, do like silence?"

"No, Kouga..."

"I see..."

_Silence._

"We got calculas homework, science, english, japanese, and ... cooking, history, and ... we better start it now..."

"'Kay! ...Help me?"

"...Why?"

"Wanna meet my other friends?"

"Sure..."

---Sesshomaru and Rin---

"L-lord Se-Sesshomaru?" muttered Rin.

"Yes?"

"W-wanna meet m-my other, other friends?"

"I'm not gonna bite or anything...if you want me to..."

"R-really, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's get the others too, Lord Sesshomaru!"

--Inuyasha and Kagome with Miroku and Sango---

"Meet our friends alright? Oh, and one more thing!" demanded Kagome.

_Rub, rub! Rub, rub!_

"H-hey!" stammered Inuyasha.

"They're so cute!"

"Don't rub my ears, Kagome!"

_Silence._

"But they are cute," retorted Sango.

"Uh? Miroku, you look jealous..." stated Inuyasha.

"Am not!" Miroku pouted.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it!" yelled Kagome.

_Creeeeaaaaaak! _

A/N:I think this chapter is a bit longer then the last one...oh well. Thank you to:

_**Greekchick**_

_**kana gura**_

_**light angel warrior**_

for reveiwing!

Also tell me if the chapter names are pathetic or not. Tell me to update fast or not since i go on the computer every day excepton weekdays and when I'm going to somewhere or if I'm not aloud to go on.

P.S. I get something spelled wrong or something please tell me and I'll correct it.

P.S... P.S. If there are missing P's sometime, it's because the P is kinda broken on my keyboard.

Tell me who to add in story kk? Amazing...I have more review then I ever thought I would have


	3. New Friends? Or New Enemies?

A/N:I update fast don't I? Anyways, here's chapter 3!

* * *

_**Blooming Love**_

_**3.New Friends? Or New Enemies?**_

"Hm? Oh, hi, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru!" greeted Kagome.

"Hi, human... oww, I mean hi, Kagome," greeted Sesshomaru as Rin elbowed him.

"Hi Kagome! Hi Sango! Hi Inuyasha! Hi Miroku the Pervert!" teased Ayame.

"Hey, guys! We're going to meet Ayame, Rin, Kagome and Miroku's new target, Sango's other friends," stated Kouga.

"Ya, wanna come?" asked Rin.

"Sure! We were planing to anyways," answered Sango standing up.

"Let's change first! We are in our home clothes!" yelped Ayame.

"Ya! Let's!" agreed Kagome.

"Miroku don't dare peeking," warned Sango.

"Yes! As you wish, milady," said Miroku bowing.

---After They Changed---

"Alright, let's go Inuyasha! Yume's going, too," muttered Kagome. Kagome was wearing a cream-colored halter top and a light yellow that was almost white, mid-thigh skirt with white high heals.

"Fine, I was done half an hour ago," complained Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wearing a red, large shirt that said 'try and beat me on the back and had a bloody blade under it. He wore black baggy pants with black worn-out shoes.He was watching T.V. upside down, out of boredom.

"Quit ya complaining and let's go!"

"Why's Yume going?"

"I asked, she said yes."

"You saw her room, right?"

"Yup!"

"Did you count how much stuff toys she got?"

"No I asked, she said 4098!"

"Last time I asked she had 3976! She got umm, let's see..."

"72 more!" answered Yume popping out of no where.

_Silence._

"Are you guys ok? You look like you've seen ghosts..."

'How'd she enter? Is she a ghost?' thought Kagome.

'Stupid runt! She's a good picklocker for a half-human half-mortal demon. Let's hope she never teaches Miroku how...' thoght Inuyasha.

"Get out runt!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone with _your_ Kagome," giggled Yume leaving.

---Miroku and Sango---

"I'm done Dearest Sango!" called out Miroku. Miroku wore a dark blue big shirt that says 'It's the hand' and black jeans that has a light blue dragon on the left pant leg. He's shoes were unexpectedly clean.

"I was done 15 minutes earlier! Are you sure your a guy?" asked Sango suspicously. Sango was wearing a light pink tube top that has a baby blue flower on it. She wore pink eyeshadow as usual and a pink belt on a sky magenta long skirt with a slit up to her knee.

"Gaga..."Miroku drooled.

"Clean that up, Miroku!"

"Gaga gaga ga ga..."

"Miroku? Miroku? Miro-"

_Rub! Rub!_

_Smack!_

"O-oww..."

_Knock! Knock!_

_Creeeeeeaaak!_

"Hi Yume!" greeted Sango.

"Hi Sango, Miroku!" greeted Yume.

"Hey," said Miroku still rubbing his cheek where Sango hitted him.

"Stupid pervert..."

"Huh? What was that, My Beautiful Yume?"

"Oh! I'm honoured to have such a great friend like Sango to replace you! So go die!"

"Hey!"

"I'm coming with you guys too! Bye!"

"Bye!" yelled Sango as Yume went, dissapearing from sight.

---Kouga and Ayame---

"Yahoo! Who's da girl? Who's da girl?" sanged Ayame as she beat Kouga the 18th time in '_Need for Speed Underground.'_ Ayame wore a green t-shirt with the words '_Game Master'_ on it.Her jean were forest green while her sandals were dark green.

"Now I know never to ask you why your shirt says game master," moaned Kouga.

"Haha! Ayame's legend lives on!"

"Oh, shut up! Another round, please?"

"Nah, they must be done already!"

"Ya, I guess..."

"Stop moping, Kouga!"

"Fine..."

_Scratch! Scratch!_

"Go away Yume!"

_Silence._

---Sesshomaru and Rin---

"Rin, wake up," ordered Sesshomaru.

"Fine," yawned Rin.

"Nice shirt Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was wearing a white shirt that said '_Go Die' _and jeans with red shoes.

"Thanks."

_Creeeeeaaaaaaaak!_

"Yume, go away!" muttered Sesshomaru to the door.

"Fine! I'll leave you with your Rin then!" shouted Yume.

---At the Mall---

"Hi, guys," called Kagome to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Hey! They are?" asked Yuka looking at Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Yume.

"Boyfriends! And a Friend!" exclaimed Eri.

"Friends," corrected Yume. She was wearing a red sweater and black pants with baby blue shoes.

"Yup," agreed Rin. She was wearing a strapless white dress with white janes.

"And roommates!" added Ayame.

"With who and who?"asked Ayumi.

"Inuyasha, me," said Kagome.

"Kouga, me, and Sesshomaru and Rin!" added Ayame.

"Dearest Sango and me!" squealed Miroku, girly.

---At a Shop---

"There's Master Miroku!" screeched a girl with brown hair and eyes. She wore a blue tube top and a pink knee-lengh skirt.

"And Lady Kagome!"yelped a brown haired guy with grey eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"There's Lady Sango!" pointed a guy with dark brown hair and black eyes. He wore a brown shirt with brown shorts.

"There's Darling Inuyasha!" sigh black haired girl with brown eyes who looked like Kagome. She wore a tight tube top that was white and a mini mini skirt that was red.

* * *

A/N:That is finally done! Yipee! My back hurts! Yipee! No, really it does! Yipee! Thank you: 

craziness

for reviewing! Also thanks youigy hunter! P.S. Tell me if a upload too fast 'kay?


	4. The Tournament

A/N:Wheeeeeeee! I'm at the 4th chapter already! Sorry, if I upload waaaaay too fast..._Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha..._Also, people violence does not come 'till later same as the romance.

* * *

_**Blooming Love**_

_**4.The Tournament**_

"Ack! It's already 8:45!" exclaimed Kouga.

"Dammit!" swore Inuyasha, "I was gonna beat Ayame with this card!"

"You're good, Inuyasha!" complimented Kagome.

"Duh! He is the legend at the school!" exclaimed a girl who looked like Kagome, but her eyes looked colder.

"Kikyo," muttered Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku.

"The school's most-wanted! Kikyo!"

"Ya right! They like you 'cause your so stupid enough to kill your family to get your crush to love you!" retorted Kouga.

"Ya! Also you're so slutty enough that even Miroku, the school's biggest pervert, won't grope you!" added Inuyasha.

"That's true," agreed Miroku.

"And besides, I hate her! If I could murder with having to go to jail or something, she'll be my first victim! Mhahahaha! Muhahahacough cough I'm ok, cough cough" choked Yume.

"We have to help her!" panicked Kagome.

"Don't worry! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru assured.

As cue when they said one, she popped back up like it's normal and asked "what'd I miss?"

"Nothing," replied Miroku.

"Oh..."

"Also..."

_Rub, rub!_

_Kick! Punch! Kick! Kick! Smack! Kick!_

"Loser," muttered Inuyasha.

"Never learns, does he?...It was Yume, too..." mumbled Kouga.

"He has guts..." whispered Sesshomaru.

_Kick! Punch! Smack! Thud!_

"Yume, that's enough! He's already unconcious!" said Sango, her voice filled with concern.

"B-but! He'll be awake in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," stated Yume.

A second later after Yume said 1, Miroku, like Yume, popped up, except he muttered "owwwwww..."

"Oh, dammit! It's 8:50! We better go! See ya, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka," yelled Kagome while dragging Rin, Ayame, Yume, Inuyasha and Sango who were dragging Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Bye Lady Kagome..." whispered a guy behind a tree.

---Next Morning---

_Creeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaak!_

'Someone's going wonder who...' thought Kagome.

"Wake up, Kagome," ordered a rough voice.

"Huh...ahhhhhh, DEMON," yelled Kagome slapping Inuyasha.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" screamed Inuyasha.

"I thought you were a demon!"

"HALF-DEMON TO YOU!"

"QUIT SCREAMING ALREADY!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

"DID NOT YELL FIRST, NOW DID I!"

"YA RIGHT! YOU SCREAMED DEMON FIRST!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Their nose were almost, pretty much, practicallytouching.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! QUIT YOUR LOVE FEST AND GO DOWN TO THE GYM!" yelled Yume, who was by the door. She was wearing the school's girl gym unique uniform. A black shirt with the school's name in light purple, Shikon High, with her first name on the front left corner of her shirt with light purple shorts. Her shirt was far too big to be hers but they were.

"Fine," yelled Kagome going to the washroom to get ready.

When she was done, she was wearing a light green shirt with white words, on the back, saying, 'Kagome' and the schools name on the back, at the bottom. With white shorts.

"Feh! Finally," muttered Inuyasha. His uniform was a red shirt with white words saying 'Inuyasha' and the school's name under. His pants were red, too.

"These are personalized!" stated Kagome, checking out the uniform.

"That's the best thing about Shikon High. The gym uniforms are so personalized that not two are the same. Also you can wear whatever to class and the teacher won't care! Hit them they hit you back! It's very rare that someone gets dettention," explained Inuyasha. "You look pretty in that," he added. He did not know what he said.

"Wha...?" lipped Kagome and Yume when Inuyasha said that.

---Gym---

"So your your Kagome, eh?" asked the teacher. She had black hair and blue eyes. She a dark pink shirt with the words 'Kaguya, Princess of the Heavens' stitched in it and the school's name under. She wore blue knee-lengh shorts and looked 10 years too young to be a teacher,

Kagome nodded her head. "Miss...?"

"Kaguya, Princess of the Heavens," replied Kaguya.

'Right,' thought Kagome.

"ANYWAYS, ONE WEEK FROM NOW WE WILL BE HAVING A TOURNAMENT! THE CONTEST WINNER WILL WIN $ 90, 000! THE CONTESTANTS ARE ALREADY CHOSEN! THE LIST IS..." yelled the Kaguya.

* * *

A/N:Finally I'm finished! Anyways, thank you: 

_**light angel warrior**_

_**inuyasha'a youkia princess**_

for reviewing! My friend updates faster then me...6 chapters in 3 days...Anyways, I'm so grateful that someone like me can get reviews...P.S. I may start another Inuyasha fanfic with the same pairings and most of the character...Anyways, so long for now...


	5. Training:Day 1 Kinda

_**Blooming Love**_

_**5.Training: Day 1 ... Kinda...**_

"THE LIST IS...:KANNA VS. KOUGA," yelled Kaguya.

Kouga frowned, knowing he was up against one of the strongest demon. Kanna was a white haired girl with brown lifeless eyes. Her uniform was all white except the words 'Kanna, a Strong Demon in Shikon High' that was mirror glass blue.

"KAGURA VS. JAKOTSU."

"HEY! NO FAIR! I WANT A PRETTY _BOY_! NOT SOME USELESS _FILTH_," a guy with black hair tied in a messy bun and black eyes that had two blue marks like blade marks pointing down spat out. "LIKE INUYASHA, OR OR SESSHOMARU!" He wore a sleeveless white shirt with the words 'Jakotsu, Shikon High's Boy Lover' on it with the school's name on the right pant leg that was blue.

"Don't ask," muttered the Takahashi brothers.

"NARAKU VS. KIKYO."

'A weak miko, eh?' thought a guy with wavy black hair and red, evil eyes. His uniform was all black except for the words 'Naraku, Shikon High' on the front right corner.

"AYAME VS. KYOUKOTSU."

"KAGOME VS. MENOMARU."

"RIN VS. SARAH."

"SANGO VS. SHIMA."

"INUYASHA VS. HOBO I MEAN HOMO ERR, HOJO."

"KOUGA VS. KOUCHOU."

"SESSHOMARU VS. ASUKA."

"YUME VS. KARRAN."

"MIROKU VS. KURANOSUKE. THAT'S ALL."

---At Lunch---

"Oh damn, now we have to do lots of homework and train!" complained Ayame.

"I'm done," explained Miroku, Yume, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha.

"How... so fast...?" asked Sango shocked.

"Yume tutors Inuyasha, while I tutor Miroku and Kouga. Are you stupid or something?" explained Sesshomaru.

"Why is Inuyasha alone?" asked Rin.

Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Yume looked at her as if she's crazy. "Duh! He's like Yume! Comes in one ear goes out the other!" blabbed Kouga rapidly.

"Then why does she tutor him if she's like him?" asked Kagome.

"She can go to college at the age of ten but refused to," explained Inuyasha.

"I see..." answered Rin, Kagome, Sango and Ayame dumbfounded.

"But Sesshomaru's still better then me! He can go to college at the age of nine and a half!" retorted Yume."

They were dumbfounded even more. "Sesshomaru, Yume can you-" started Ayame.

"No! Absolutely not! Inuyasha is hard enough to get him to learn!" rejected Yume angrily.

"No way! Miroku keeps drawing ahem uh, _stuff_ and waves it in my face! And Kouga yawns 2062 times, breaks 193 pencils and gets everything wrong each and_ every_ day!"spat Sesshomaru bitterly.

"Hey! Let's throw a party or something tonight? You know since later it'll be training and lots of homework?" asked Sango trying to break the tence moment,

"At whose?" asked Yume.

"What about a vote?" suggested Ayame.

"Sure! Who votes Kagome's and Inuyasha's?"

Inuyasha, Kouga and Sango voted. "Three! Sango's and Miroku's?"

Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga voted. "Three! Rin and Sesshomaru's?"

Yume, Rin and Sesshomaru voted. "Three! Ayame's and Kouga's?"

Ayame and Kouga voted. "Two! Mine?"

Rin, Ayame, Kagome, and Sango voted. "Eh mine...?"

"N-no! L-l-let's go elsewhere!" stammered Kouga.

"Why?" asked Ayame.

_-----Flashback-----_

_"Whoa! Yume! You got a lot of books! Ah, '_**A History of Wolves**_.' My favourite!" said Kouga as he took the book out._

_"No! Kouga, DON"T!" yelled Yume, but too late, all, I mean all of her books came down on shelf C. 1000 in total fell on him._

_"Told you!" mumbled Yume, while she helped Miroku and Inuyasha get him out._

_-----Flashback-----_

"No reason," answered Kouga quickly.

"I agree," agreed Miroku, sweating.

"Not you too, Miroku! Anyways, why?" asked Sango.

_-----Flashback-----_

_"Yume, nice stuffies! They look soft to sit on..." complimented Miroku, while sitting on the stuffies._

_"Miroku, you might... suffocate..." warned Yume._

_"How much do you got...?" asked Inuyasha._

_"Let's see...3976."_

_"I see..."_

_"QUIT CHATTING AND GET OUT OF HERE! I AM PRACTICALLY SUFFOCATING! Wait...I _**AM**_ SUFFOCATING!" came Miroku's muffled yell._

_-----Flashback-----_

"Just don't wanna..." replied Miroku queitly.

"Right..." said Sango raising a brow.

"Let's just don't go," suggested Sesshomaru coldly.

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin curiously.

_-----Flashback-----_

_"Your movies **SUCK**!" shouted Sesshomaru._

_"Well, **SORRYYYY**," Yume argued back._

_"Hey, what's this? '_** Kung Fu Hustle**_,' nice name..."_

_"S-Sesshomaru, wh-what are you taking out...?"_

_"This," answered Sesshomaru, yanking out **Kung Fu Hustle**, hard. Half a second later, the entire 149 pound cuboard fell on him including 499 DVDs not including the one he's holding._

_-----Flashback-----_

"I don' like her room, that's all," lied Sesshomaru.

"We shouldn't pick her room out of all the people, now should we?" asked Inuyasha.

"What's your reason?" asked Kagome, eyeing him suspicously.

_-----Flashback-----_

_"Yume, nice 26" plasma T.V! ...You sew..." Inuyasha said looking around._

_"Inuyasha, she's no here a she's not here a he moment," stated Kouga._

_"Whatever."_

_"Oooh, loooook, at the computer! Oooh, there's her homework! Ooooh look at the phone!" squealed Miroku like a little high girl._

_"What's in the box? asked Inuyasha._

_"Dunno, you look," suggested Kouga._

_"Fine!"_

_Inuyasha took out a box . Suddenly all he boxes fell down. In them there were swords, arrows, bows, candles, sticks, some weird stuff, pictures, rings, coins, medallions and needles, thread. Inuyasha was lucky none of the stuff hit him and Yume did not kill him, or 'turn him into something that needs to be in a coma for 3 years wih one tiny dumb hit' the teachers say._

_-----Flashback-----_

"You wouldn't want to know," Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Let's go now! Onward to Yume's with your P.J.s!" ordered Rin.

---Yume's Room---

"Every came in there P.J.s!" shouted Rin. She was wearing the same pony tie except she had black hair instead of brown. She wore a light orange sleeveless gown that stopped at her knees with light orange pants that reached up to her mid-shins. She also wore white bunny slippers.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Kouga. He wore a brown large t-shirt with brown shorts. His hair was in the same high pony tie.

"I dye my hair brown 'cause every says I look adorable with black hair," explained Rin.

"I see. Will you bare m-" started Miroku. He was wearing a blue sweat shirt with silk pants. His hair in the same little ra-tail.

"No, she would not," interupted Sango. She wore a silk pink half-a-sleeve shirt with pink silk shorts. Her hair

"Anyways, I'll knock," Kagome was wearing a green shirt with white shorts.

_Knock! Knock!_

_Creeeeeaaaaaaak!_

"Eh? Oh, hi guys," greeted Yume. She was wearing a waaaaaay too oversized t-shirt that the sleeves were up to her elbows and the end of her shirt wa up to her knees. She also wore mid-thigh shorts. Her hair was left untied.

* * *

A/N:Finally I'm done! It took me about 6 hours with a lot of distraction... talking... reading... thinking... Anyways, thank you: 

_**light angel warrior**_

_**crasiness**_

_**Kagura1993**_

for reviewing! clap clap...I think this is the longest chapter...and it is! 1163 words! smileAnyways, sayonara! waves


	6. Little Party and Day Two Training Starti

A/N:I'm back!_ Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha._

_**Blooming Love**_

_**6.Little Party and Day Two of Training Starting**_

"Glad you're here! Did you bring the stuff?" asked Yume.

"Ya! Can we go in already? And not stand out here like a bunch of fools?" answered a irritated Inuyasha. He was wearing a red shirt with black pants.

"Wait! Maybe I should do that..." agreed Yume.

"Don't you dare ..." warned Rin.

"Like I would," answered Yume "Really! I would do that!"

"Let's go in..." suggest Kagome.

"Come in!" Yume bowed.

"Sometimes I wonder if your a boy," mumbled Inuyasha as he walked past Yume.

"I'll pretend I did not hear that," whispered Yume, anger filled her voice.

"Woah! You got lots of books!" yelled Ayame.

"And stuffies!" added Sango.

"And movies!" added Rin.

"Oh, and look at those boxes!" added Kagome.

"Oooooh, and look at the phone! Isn't it pretty?" asked Yume mockingly in a high voice.

--- 2 Hours Later---

"C-can I try archery?" asked Kagome.

"Sure!" answered Yume.

"Can I call my mom?" asked Rin.

"Sure."

---10 Minues Later---

"Hey, Yume! Can I use your phone?" asked Kouga.

"Argh! Supid people! Go to sleep!" yelled Yume.

"NO WAY! THIS IS FUN!" everyone but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Yume yelled.

"Eh! Why!" asked Yume.

"'Cause I'm beating the heck out of... what's his name again?" asked Sango pointing at Miroku.

"WHAT THE HELL!" everyone shouted anime falling down except Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Why ain't you anime falling?" asked Ayame, sitting back up.

"I'm too cool for that! Didn't you know?" asked Sesshomaru coolly with Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and Yume, imitating him without making a sound.

A second later the girls fell down laughing... hard.

"Let's play truth or dare," suggested Rin, once they were done laughing.

"Uhh... something else okay?" asked Miroku, sweating and his pupil looks more little then usual.

"What is it this time?" asked Sango rolling her eyes.

_-----Flashback-----_

_"Miroku! I dare you to wear those things ballerina wears!" dared Inuyasha, smirking._

_"Fine!" huffed Miroku._

_"Here Miroku!" said Yume passing him a pink tutu and pink tights and slippers._

_---After He Changed---_

_"Sesshomaru! I dare you a gown, a _pink_ gown!" said Miroku with glee._

_---After That Guy Changed---_

_"Yume, I dare you to _wear a dress_!" shouted the fuming Sesshomaru at a blue-from-laughing-so-hard Yume._

_---After She Changed---_

_"MIROKU! I DARE YOU TO GO ON THE MOST USED STREET WITH WHAT YOUR WEARING AND WEAR MAKE-UP TOO, AND BE A BEGGAR AND WHEN SOME GUY COMES, YOU ASK HIM TO BARE YOUR CHILD FOR THREE HOURS!" yelled Yume. _

_Miroku did as he was told. 7494 guys came accross him and 82, 834 mothers told their kid not look at him when he ask a guy o bare his child and when he sees girls he had a sad mischief twinkle in his eyes. He was also on T.V. He also got arrested for 1 hour for making little kids and their mother scarred for life. Also because he asked the same gender as him to bare his child. When he did came out, Inuyasha and Yume were laughing so hard because, one: they got the news on tape and two: because they took a picture of him asking some guyto bare his child and taped it, too. There was only two copy of each becausepoor little Kouga got sick(A/N:He is not even poor in the first place!)Also, third: Jakotsu was passing by and, yes, he DID, asked him to bare his child! They taped that part and took pictures too, when he said yes, they did the same. Fourth: Sesshomaru laughed,** laughed, LAUGHED**! He, of all people!_

_-----Flashback-----_

"N-n-n-no r-r-r-r-reas-s-s-son!" stammered Miroku.

"What about spin the bottle?" asked Rin.

"N-nah," rejected Sango.

"And your story?" said Yume, rolling her eyes.

_-----Flashback-----_

_"Sango! Let's play spin the bottle?" suggested a 12 year old Kagome._

_"Fine!" yelled a 13 year old Sango angrily._

_"Sango, go first!" ordered a 13 year old Ayame, putting a bottle on the floor._

_"Fine, traitors!" shouted Sango. She spun the bottle._

_"Kiss him! Kiss him!" chanted Kagome._

_The bottle pointed to... a snail!_

_-----Flashback-----_

"Miroku's playing!" lied Sango.

"Let's play!" everyone but Sango yelled.

---After Spin-the-Bottle---

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" yelled everyone but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga.

---After Truth or Dare (with alot of slaps)---

"Let's play 'MARSH'!" shoued Yume.

"Whatever!" yelled Sango, angrily.

---Next Morning---

"Ack! I'm late!" shouted Kagome, when she saw what time it was.

"Where's Yume? And Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku?" asked Rin.

"Oh! I know! They wanna make us late and didn't wake us up!" suggested Kagome.

"Good idea! That's our excuse," said Sango sarcasticly.

"Whatever! Let's go," called Ayame who somehow was half way to her room. "Let's change!"

---After They Change---

_"Ayame Yorojok, Rin Tokijin, Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya, please come to the office," _the speakers boomed.

"What now?" mumbled Kagome. She was wearing a black shirt with words 'Does This Fit Me?' on it and a blue denim skirt a inch above her knees.

"I agree!' agreed Sango. She was wearing a pink halter top with really comfortable knee-lengh shorts and mid-shin high, high heels that were black.

"Shouldn't we go to the office?" asked Rin. She was wearing a orange spagetti strap knee-lengh dress with blue flowerson the bottom left corner. She was also wearing orange sandals.

"Yeah, let's go," sighed Kagome.

---At the Office---

"Eh, ye here," stated their principle with a bored Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru and a very angry Inuyasha with a fidgeting Yume. Their principle had grey-white hair with a black eyepatch over her right eye. She wore a kendo with red pants and a white shirt. "They've been waiting! What took ye so long?"

"Talking!"said Sango quite quickly.

"Are you guys changing? 'Cause when there's tournaments, no school until the tournament is over. We're training wanna join?" asked Yume

"Sure!" answered the girls.

---After They Change---

Sango was wearing her black and pink demon exterminator uniform. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, not loose. She had a sword, and a hidden weapon on her. Her Hiraikotsu was on her back. She was a Demon Exterminator.

Kagome was wearing a green mini skirt with a green sailor shirt thing. She wore brown shoes too. She was a priestess though she didn't knew.

Rin was wearing a orange kendo that had blue flowers on it. She wore two swords. She was a female samurai.

Ayame was wearing a tube top the was red except it had a red strip on the top. She wore her usual white wolf fur head band with white wolf fur skirt and stuff. She was a wolf demon from the northern tribe.

Yume wore a white kendo that had blue pants. She had two bows, two barrels full of arrows, two swords, a dagger hidden in her right sleeve, and 50 throwing knives in her hidden pocket. Her hair was in her usual high pony tail. Her shoes were made from silk, cotton, leather, frabic and flexable metal. She was a half mortal demon and priestess.

Inuyasha was wearing a red kendo that was made from fire rat fur. He had no shoes on and a sword. He was a half dog demon.

Sesshomaru wore a white kendo that had pretty designs on the left shoulder. He had a long white puffy thing on his shoulder and his pants were puffy. His shoes were all pointy and loopy and black.He had a sash thing on the kendo too. He still held his stupid way too calm face and way too cold face. (A/N: I think his face got stuck like that since he never smile.) He was a full dog demon.

Kouga was wearing the same as Ayame but the wolf was brown not white. He was a wolf demon like Ayame.

Miroku was wearing a dark blue and dark purple monk thing. He held a gold monk staff. He was a monk.

"Let's go practice!" yelled Inuyasha, running for the door.

A/N: I'm finally finish. It took me forever since I'm gonna go to school and stuff. Now I know just how scary is Jakotsu... Anyways, thank you:

_**inuyasha's youkia princess**_

_**SomeoneInThePastEarth**_

_**Kagura1993**_

_**crasiness**_

reviewing! I still haven't made the new story yet, sorry!


	7. Hard Training Part 1

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was uploaded so late. I'm sorry! P.S. I have a habit of saying sorry for no reason.

_**Blooming Love**_

**_7. Hard Training Part 1_**

"Where a-are we?" asked Kagome since they were on training ground on the land of the Takahashi grounds, the richest family in the world. (A/N: If you're wondering they forgoted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were a part of the Takahashi.)

"Anyways, we are friends yet we don't know much about each other, wanna...?" trailed off Yume.

"Sango Taijiya. Mother died when I was 6 years of age. I'm currently 16 years of age, and my average is an A+. Hate perverts, have a father and a brother. Brother's name is Kohaku, age 12. Am a Demon slayer, don't worry Kouga, Ayame, Yume, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I won't slay you guys!" chirped Sango, "Anything else? Oh, yeah some guy asked me to date him! His name is... Kuranosuke! Also I went to school early!"

"Kagome Higurashi! Father died when I was 4... I was living with my mother, grandpa, and brother! Brother's name is Souta, age 12, same class as Kohaku, bit short. I'm 15, went to school early, average is A -. This guy name Hojo asked me out, but I rejected! Like Sango I went to school early and skipped grade 8!" blabbed Kagome just as happy.

"H-Ho-Hoj-jo, H-Homo, Ho-Hobo," laughed Yume.

"N-nice one, Y-Yume," joked Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga laughing.

"That's not ni-," started Kagome.

"Th-that is h-hilarious! He's a-against In-Inuyasha, ri-right?" asked Sango, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yes! Rin T-Tokijin, age 14, f-fast learner! Average, A, was living with my mom" laughed Rin."Also I skipped grade 6, 7 and 8! I am a female warrior, my natural hair is black!"

"Ayame Yorojok! Average, B, lives with my Uncle and Grandpa! Age 16, I went to school early, too, and I'm a wolf demon," said Ayame.

"Yume Suichiwa, age 14. Skipped grade 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10 and 11. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's cousin, average is A, used to live with no one. I am a half immortal demon, and priestess!" chirped Yume.

"Kouga Wolfy, age 17, average B, used live wih friends other then these bafoons, wolf demon," muttered Kouga.

"Miroku Houshi! Age 17, average A -, used to live with my teacher, a monk," yelled Miroku.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, age 17, average B -," yawned Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi. Age 17, average A," said Sesshomaru coldly.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! You guys are from the Takahashi family!" Sango and Kagome laughed nervously.

"Okay..." everyone as in Yume, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku spoke.

---Lunch---

"Err... sit?" sighed Sango as she saw her poor friends, Ayame and Kagome, frozen at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Uhh... are they okay?" asked Yume who was sweatdropping her head off.

"Not really?" answered/asked Miroku.

"Ooookay, Rin thinks you guys are being scary," stated Rin.

---Ten minutes later---

"Eat!" shouted an unusual Sango with a hint of anger with a dark aura around her.

You can see Inuyasha trembling, Miroku about to run, Sesshomaru thinking, 'Humans... as scary as they can get...' Yume, being smart, left 8 minutes ago. Rin followed her and Kouga ran away 3 minutes ago.

"I think I need to... do homework," yelped Inuyasha and Miroku, running away.

"..." Sesshomaru went.

"I said EAT!"

"…" still not eating.

"I… have to go to… help Inuyasha and Miroku with their homework…" lied/stated Sesshomaru.

---The People Who Ran Away---

"Sango is scary…" whimpered Yume.

"We know… THAT WAS THE 745 846 you said that since we got here!" The others yelled.

"Hey, aren't we suppose to train…?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah… Yeah!" agreed the others.

"So we training or what?" asked Sesshomaru again with another question.

"Maybe… Sure. Why were they so scared? I mean sure you were so close to killing Inuyasha, who was practically peeing in his pants-" started Miroku.

"Hey… I'm right here you nincompoops," growled Inuyasha slightly.

"Omigod! Did you hear that? Did you? Did you? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hu-" jumped Yume up and down.

"Yes! We did! Yume, sit!" yelled the others.

"Err- anyways. He used a big word! Nincompoop! Me surprised!" Yume sat down.

"Okay… nincompoop is a big word I suppose…" thought Kouga aloud, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"That is true," mocked Miroku grinning.

"Hmm… I suppose it's true…" read Sesshomaru since Yume the weird stuck a piece of paper in front Sesshomaru that probably said that.

"Haha, mock me elsewhere," snarled Inuyasha.

"Whoa! Elsewhere! That's a long word alright!" laughed Yume.

"I got it, leave!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Fine… I'll leave…" sniffed a voice that belonged to Kagome.

"Eh? Kagome?" gapped Inuyasha.

"Sniff, sniff I'll go then…" she cried running away.

"K-Kagome! Hey! Where are you going?" cried Inuyasha running after her.

"Aww… young love…" awed Sango with Ayame following her.

"… Hey granny… How old_ are_ you?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, I don't know… _16?_" growled Sango.

"Oh dear…" Ayame shook her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You sound like mother… hen?" joked Kouga.

"Oooh… you said something?" asked Ayame wringing Kouga's arm.

"See you later!" screamed Yume running in the distant.

"She's chickening out once again…" stated Rin, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"…" Seeshomaru err… _said?_ As he saw Miroku's arm bending in a way he didn't thought possible.

"Ow… That must hurt…" flinch Rin as she saw Kouga, the amazing human cloth.

"True…" he once again spoke with dots. Miroku just was hit in the part where no men should been hit.

"It's getting to… dangerous…" yelped Rin as Kouga flew overhead.

"Study?" asked Sesshomaru as he stood up.

"Study…" agreed Rin as she ducked the amazing human cloth.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for sooo long XP. I was away from the country for a month and got interested in a lot more anime. So, thanks to:

**_KumiAkitsuri548548_**

_**FireflyKin**_

_**LittleAssassin**_

_**Nomadgirl66**_

_**inuyasha's youkia princess**_

_**Kagura-chan1993**_

_**shanksgirl 18**_

_**EvilAtHeart**_

_**moonmagicks**_

_**Jem Niwakawa- Daisukes girl**_

_**the eldest dragon**_

_**GothicRaven666**_

I feel loved XP I, being stupid, am still not so good at all the buttons when you log in so ventured a little. Like I said, I feel loved.


End file.
